


A Night Out

by lizandletdie



Series: Nights Out [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 69, F/M, Les Mis - Freeform, Porn, belle remembers being kidnapped, porn with a bit too much of a plot, rumpel feels bad about it, sex ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpel decides to take Belle to see a musical, but doesn't bother learning anything about it beforehand.  This leads to some awkward conversations, and a position they haven't tried before.  I have no fucking idea how they left Storybrooke, or when this is set.  Just pretend like it makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> So it has come to my attention that there is a distinct lack of Rumbelle 69. THIS CANNOT STAND. There cannot be porn that we don't have. I refuse to allow it! So since I had a smutty plot bunny bouncing around in my head anyway, I figured I might as well put it to good use.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

It wasn't often that Rumpelstiltskin attended the theater. Mr. Gold had a few memories of doing so, but Rumpelstiltskin didn't think that counted. Regardless, when he heard Les Miserables was coming to nearby Boston, he decided to surprise Belle with a weekend away. It really seemed like a good idea, he knew it was based on a book and Belle loved books. His cursed memories of musicals told him that they were cheerful things full of singing and dancing. She was appropriately excited, having already stumbled across the works of Victor Hugo with _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , she excitedly began reading this new novel in preparation for their big night.

In hindsight, his first warning sign that things might not go as planned was that the paperback edition was 1,400 pages long. Belle, bless her, didn't let that dissuade her.  She dove right in, staying up late and reading through her meals. His second warning sign should have been when he caught her crying in the living room.

“Is everything alright?” he'd asked worriedly, coming upon her sobbing into her hands with the book laid face down on the end table.

“Yes,” she sniffled, “it's just a  _very_ sad story.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He sat next to her, rubbing her back. It was hardly the first time he'd ever found her crying over a novel, after all.

“No,” she said quietly, dabbing her eyes with a tissue before blowing her nose. “It's really a very good story.”

He had chuckled and held her close, snuggling on the sofa until she'd finally wriggled around to grab her book and began reading again which was his cue that she was feeling better about whatever it was that had gotten her so upset.

By the time their weekend away rolled around, Belle had finally (and blessedly) finished the book. Their bags were packed, including a dress bag that he was not allowed to look into for fear of ruining the surprise. He'd made dinner reservations and they had a hotel suite waiting for them once they got to Boston. Everything would be perfect.

 

The night of the play, Belle sent him down to the hotel bar while she got ready, insisting that it was a surprise. He sat quietly at the bar, sipping a scotch an d eying the elevator as he waited for his true love.

He was not to be disappointed. Finally, the doors slid open revealing Belle in all her glory. She was wearing a golden cocktail dress with elaborate bead work across the bodice. The back of the dress was completely sheer with the beading continuing over some kind of overlay that wrapped around her shoulders, leaving the small of her back uncovered just above the skirt. He smiled into his drink, remembering the first time he'd laid eyes on her, just as she'd wanted him to.

He was a bit surprised, however, when rather than coming over to him and sitting, she instead chose a seat on the opposite end of the bar and settled there alone. Well, if that's how she wanted to play it...

He got the attention of the bartender, ordering a drink for “the young lady in gold” and relished the brief look of disbelief the younger man flashed before he prepared the drink and brought it down to Belle, obviously expecting her to reject it outright.

Instead, she accepted it gracefully, raising it to him in a toast before sipping on her vodka cranberry. He smothered a smile and downed the rest of his scotch before moving to sit next to her.

“That's a dangerous game, dearie,” he whispered into her ear. “Now every man in here is waiting to see you shoot me down.”

“Well, they'll be disappointed then, won't they?”

“I certainly hope so,” he said with a smile, ordering himself another drink. “So why don't you tell me about this book of yours? I only know the basics of the story.”

“It's about a man,”  she began slowly, “he steals some bread because his family is hungry and he gets arrested and sent to jail. He ends up spending nineteen years there because he tries to escape, and once he gets out he's become a vicious criminal. Finally, a bishop takes pity on him and that teaches him to love again,” she took a sip of her drink, “then he spends the rest of his life trying to live up to that example. He adopts a little girl after her mother dies, and then he saves her love from a failed revolution. It's...it's a very, very sad story.”

“ Is that a bad thing?” Something in her posture and behavior made him question whether his choice of entertainment may turn out to have been a bad idea.

“No, no, not at all,” she said reassuringly, her hand resting on his knee. “It's a beautiful story, but it's a tragedy, really.”

“ Well, as long as you liked it,” he replied with a shrug, “that's all that's important.”

“Oh I loved it. It was beautiful!”

He clinked his glass against hers, taking a sip and studying her with amusement. If he lived another three-hundred years with her, he doubted he'd ever really understand how she felt about her books. He found it fascinating the way she could lose herself entirely in a story, only emerging from the fictional world completely once the book was over, or the way she always seemed to bring a piece of it back with her.

They finished their drinks and left, Rumpelstiltskin not missing the jealous stares that followed them out the door, before catching a taxi to the restaurant. Dinner passed in similar fashion,  before they finally found themselves filing into the theater for the play.

Rumpel was surprised at how much he was looking forward to the performance, wanting to see this story that had enraptured Belle so thoroughly for the weeks leading up to this trip. The play opened well enough with the protagonist being released from prison.  Belle was enraptured from the first note, and Rumpel was sure this had been a brilliant plan until the appearance of the character Fantine. Fantine was an unwed mother who was fired from her job when it was discovered that she was hiding a daughter. During her big soliloquy about how her life was ruined when the man she loved abandoned her, Rumpel found himself squirming uncomfortably in his seat. This part was hitting a bit too close to home for him, and the soft sniffles from the seat next to him  told him that he wasn't the only one remembering how he had cast her out. 

He rested his arm around Belle's shoulders, pulling her against his side gently, feeling a little relief when she leaned against him easily. He had been a little afraid that she would be angry with him, but he should have known better. His sweet Belle...

As the play progressed, he once again became engrossed in the story.  Fantine 's daughter was now an adult and in love with a man involved in a group of revolutionaries  that had barricaded off the center of the city as part of a revolution. Things were going alright so far, until  Eponine, the girl who was in love with the daughter's lover, was shot. There was a duet between the two characters as she lay dying of a bullet wound. Belle had gone completely rigid, and he kicked himself for having suggested this particular play. A woman bleeding from a gunshot in the arms of the man she loved was perhaps not the best memory either one of them had. He just hoped she'd be able to hold it together, since their seats were fairly close to the front there was no way to sneak out inconspicuously. He held her all through the rest of the play, losing track of the plot as he watched Belle intently. She wasn't crying, thankfully, but she had an odd look on her face the entire rest of the performance, it was raw and vulnerable. He just wanted to whisk her back home and hold her tight.

Finally,  with only two of the protagonists still alive, the play ended. After the bows and applause, he was able to remove Belle from the theater. The cab ride back to the hotel was taken in silence, as was the walk to the room with their hands entwined. He opened the door, letting Belle in before him, and then walked into the room himself.

“Belle,” he said as he shut the door, “I'm so sorry dear. I had no idea what that play would be about.”

“What do you mean?” she said, turning to look at him as she removed her pumps.

“Well, the shooting scene, the part with Fantine...” he wasn't sure what else he could say. “Parts of it just reminded me of our bad times is all.”

“Oh, that?” she looked tired now, “I knew that was coming. I told you it was a sad story.”

She gestured him into the bedroom with her and plopped down on the bed.

“I will admit,” she offered, “that I didn't anticipate how much the shooting would affect me. But the arc with Fantine was actually sadder in the book.”

“I haven't ruined your life too badly, have I?” he couldn't help asking, sitting down next to her on the bed. He needed to hear the words from her mouth one way or the other.

“ Of course not! Why would you even ask me that?”

“Since you've met me, you've been locked in a dungeon, captured by an evil queen, locked in a different dungeon, locked in an asylum for over half your life,  kidnapped by your father , shot,  lost your memories and got new ones, kidnapped  again ,  and I died.”

Belle didn't answer for awhile, instead leaning her head against his shoulder and sliding her arms around his waist.

“I choose to be with you, you know,” she said finally, “I've chosen this life with you. I know it's dangerous, but I wouldn't choose another one.”

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Belle tilted her head back and looked at him with wide eyes, inviting him to kiss her again. He took the  hint, slanting his mouth over hers in a desperate kiss.

“You've not ruined my life, Rumpelstiltskin,” she said with a soft smile as he broke away from her. “I've always wanted an adventure and every day with you is a new one.”

Belle's voice was becoming husky with her mounting desire and he felt his cock stiffen at the prospect. She shifted, draping her legs over his lap and wrapping her arms around him to kiss him deeper. He held her tight around her back, wanting as much of him touching as much of her as possible as she began to work his tie loose.

“Gods, Belle,” he murmured as her hands found his chest under his shirt.

He wanted her desperately, but refused to push, wanting to see where she was going as she slid his jacket off his shoulders, leaving his shirt half undone. She prized herself loose from his arms, moving to the center of the bed and kneeling there as she reached behind her to unzip her dress which she removed and tossed across the room. He saw then why he hadn't been allowed to look in that dress bag, as rather than a bra she had opted for a bustier and panties in a matching shade of gold, and rather than pantyhose she was wearing black thigh high stockings with lace across the top. Her coy smile at his expression told him all he needed to know about her intentions that evening.

“See something you like?” she teased him, and he rose up on his knees to move closer to her. She'd never looked more enticing.

“You are, by far, the most beautiful woman I've ever met.”

“And you are very, very overdressed.” She scolded, tugging at his belt as she idly worked it free of his trousers and tossed it across the room.  He helped her with his shirt as she slid a hand down his waistband, wrapping it around his hard cock with a diabolical smile that once again reminded him he was the luckiest man alive.

He seized her mouth once again, pulling both of them down onto the bed and  combing his fingers through her hair. Belle was not one to be dissuaded from a course of action, though, and even as he kissed her she continued her mission to remove his trousers and boxers. He kicked off his shoes and raised his hips to help her along, his socks coming last until he was completely bared before her.

“Much better,” she said with a grin and a lip bite, dragging a finger from his collar bone to the base of his cock before wrapping her hand around it and giving him a quick tug.

He groaned with the pleasure of it, feeling her hand on him and knowing she was his. She knelt near his head and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before working her way down his body until she was reclining with her head resting on his thigh and her hair spilling over his leg like liquid silk as she toyed with his cock in her hand. She pumped languidly, watching as she moved the foreskin over the head and then pulled back down over and over again as though it was the most fascinating process in the world. He would never really understand this woman, but damned if he would ever stop trying.

He stroked her inner thighs with his fingers as she worked on him, wondering if she had meant anything with this position or if it was a brilliant coincidence. Either way, he was not about to let the opportunity pass and he began teasing her, rubbing his fingers under the crotch of her panties to feel the moisture gathered there. The arch of her back as he touched her and the soft moan that followed were all the encouragement he needed, sliding her panties down over her stockings and tossing them aside when they reached her ankles. He wrapped the arm closest to her under her hips, dragging her closer to his face. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this almost as much as she was.

He pressed his face into her, giving a long lick up from her clit to the entrance to her pussy with the flat of his tongue. She bucked her hips a little and rewarded him by  pressing her lips to the base of his cock in a soft kiss and then moving her tongue up the length of it before taking the head in her mouth. He couldn't focus on what she was doing, though. He was too intent on the taste of her and the feel of her body laid out next to his as he pleasured her. His top hand was free to roam her body, making a tour of her ass, and the curve of her waist, and the swell of her breasts before returning again and again as he  sucked and licked at her.

Even without focusing on what she was doing with her mouth and hands, he could feel his body responding to her ministrations. It was glorious, her hands cupping and stroking him in time with the movements of her mouth. Still, he focused on bringing her pleasure as he resisted his own, not wanting to finish yet. He suckled on her clit and wrapped one arm around her leg, pushing his fingers into her tight cunt and moving them in her and hitting the spot he knew drove her insane. He felt her begin to shudder with her orgasm and he held her tight to him, continuing his thrusts and licks and tender kisses until she had stopped shaking from the pleasure.

As soon as she recovered enough, she began her pleasuring of him anew, sucking him deep into her mouth and cradling his balls in her free hand as she hollowed her cheeks and slid him out until only the head remained before taking him in again. This time, he was able to focus entirely on her movements and found himself shivering with the pleasure of before finally succumbing to her, digging fingers into the flesh of her hips in his need for her. She drank all of him, not releasing his cock from her mouth until he had finished.

When she laid her head on the pillow next to him, they were both gasping for breath and exhausted from pleasure.

“I do love you, Rumpelstiltskin,” she whispered, crawling under the sheets as he followed. “Nobody else, never anybody else. Only you.”

“And I love you, my beautiful Belle,” he replied, stroking her hair back and wrapping himself around her tightly, not daring to let her go for even a moment. “I always will, I swear it.”

Maybe, he decided, they should visit the theatre more often.  He would just have to make sure that in the future he knew what to expect.

 


End file.
